


Differences

by speedynebula



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedynebula/pseuds/speedynebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites attract and differences make us who we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

When Roberto told himself he needed to get out of that flat, this wasn’t exactly what he had imagined. Not only was he probably going to get kicked out for not being able to pay his rent again, here he was stood outside of his flat searching frantically for his keys, but they were nowhere to be found. There weren’t many places they could be as his shorts didn’t have pockets and his fleece pockets were pretty small. He had been out for a run to clear his head, but it had only made things worse. This wasn’t the worst thing that had happened this year, but it was pretty bad.

“Everything alright there Roberto?” It was Raffaele, who lived across from Roberto. A lot of people at this point were out at work at this time of morning, but Raffaele didn’t work Saturdays and so was here to see Roberto in this state.

“Yeah, I’ve just lost my keys again.” He knew Raffaele would be slightly disappointed in him because he had got help from him to find the last lot of lost keys. Roberto had promised then to be more careful, but that obviously hadn’t worked out.

“I will look out for them.” Raffaele tilted his head. “You need to be more careful.”

“I know, I know and thanks for keeping an eye out for them.” Roberto watched Raffaele head for the door to the floor above. He opened and closed it gently after him. There was not much else Roberto could do than go to security. Roberto headed down the stairs towards reception, having to go via the first floor. All the people who lived on that floor were only there for part of the year and didn’t really mix with anyone else. Most of them were spoiled rich kids in Roberto’s eyes.

The ground floor was pretty empty, only the mail boxes and a desk there and the only other things there were the door to where they kept their bikes amongst other things. As usual Val, the security guard, was found on the desk near the front door to the building, although he never seemed to be doing any work. This morning he was sat eating the contents of a box of small cakes, which is different to normal as he’s usually on his phone. The box lay on the desk amongst a pile a red ribbons, the label clearly reading ‘Love, Romain’ in fancy gold lettering. Romain had lived in the building long before Roberto ever did, now owning a small patisserie with his wife, yet he still left cakes once a week to show how indebted he was to it. Unfortunately for most they were usually snapped up quickly, although Roberto wasn’t quite sure by whom.

“What do you want?” Val demanded, wiping cream from around his mouth. Val wasn’t all that intimidating to look at, that always changed when he looked at you.

“I’ve lost my keys, have you got the spare ones?” Val glared at him and pulled out a box from under the desk labelled KEYS in permanent marker, slamming it down. Roberto flinched slightly at the force of it. Val began to pull out every single key in the box. He didn’t even stop when the door opened.

“Lost something?” Roberto turned around recognising his first language. It was Carlos. Carlos was one of two other Spaniards who lived in the building, but Roberto was much closer to him and they had become firm friends in the short time they had known each other.

“Yeah, I’ve lost my keys again.” Roberto felt slightly ashamed to admit this, Carlos never seemed to ever do anything wrong.

“You sure?” Carlos smiled and held up a set of keys, Roberto immediately recognised them to be his own. Carlos threw them and Roberto caught them. “Must I spend all my time looking out for you?” Roberto was about to ask how he found them, but then he remembered something that had slipped his mind.

Everyone who lived here could definitely be categorized as weird in more ways than one. There was more to everyone here than meets the eye and that’s exactly why this place exists. Carlos was by far one of these people, so was Roberto and Val and everybody else. Carlos just knew these things, precognition, which also made Roberto feel insignificant in comparison. All he could do was set things on fire, which had meant he had been categorized as a health hazard.

“Well, you amongst others. I can barely believe I live with twenty-five adults and not twenty-five children.” Carlos folded his arms and leaned against the door frame. Val looked up, unhappy about the draft Carlos had created from leaving the door open. “I should not have to waste my talents on you, I could be saving people from natural disasters or preventing crime, but instead I get to see that you have dropped your keys while I am trying really hard not to put too much milk in my coffee.” Carlos moved closer to Roberto. “You would not think it required enough concentration, but you would not believe how hard it is to get it right.”

“It’s a fine art. You haven’t got there yet, unlike me.” Roberto laughed, this was probably the only thing he could do better than Carlos.

“When did you become an expert barista?” Carlos tried to look as serious as he could, but after about fifteen seconds of looking at Roberto grinning he too started laughing. This laughter was met by looks of disgust from Val behind them, here they had come, invaded his lobby, made him do work and now they were laughing. He found it disgusting.

“I have to go, I told Max I would be back now.” Carlos paused to check his watch and shook his head, “Or ten minutes ago.”

“Bet you didn’t see that one.” Roberto joked.

“Hey, it comes in useful, what should you be saying?” Carlos moved towards the door to the stairs.

“Thank you very much, you’re the best Carlito.” Roberto tried to put as much emphasis on the diminutive as possible.

“That is right, do not forget it like your keys, Tito” Carlos smiled and left running for upstairs.

Val coughed to bring the attention back to himself.

“Please say you want the keys.” He muttered. Roberto gulped.


End file.
